


Bitter Sweet Lips

by HayRaven101



Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: Akatsuki - Freeform, Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, gaara dies briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayRaven101/pseuds/HayRaven101
Summary: Started as a gaara kiss headcanon and turned into an entire fic.Reader and Gaara share their first kiss before the unthinkable happens.





	Bitter Sweet Lips

Gaara’s kisses are chaste but full feeling   
You’re both sitting in his office. It had been a pretty slow day, considering his occupation you suppose you could take that as a blessing, no emergencies or crisis. Just shinobi checking in to give reports or receive their orders. You laid on the couch for most of it, only sitting up occasionally to take notes of anything you deemed possibly important or to file paperwork for him. You were something of a secretary for the kazekage. You were technically a ninja, though you had no talent for it. Your strengths lied in noticing small details, working around problems or strategies, and knowing just what to say to keep the peace. You were just as much his secretary as you were his trusted advisor and even more than that you were a close friend of his.   
You looked up at the clock and then to Gaara.   
“Yo, it’s getting late and it’s been pretty uneventful, why don’t you take a break? You should go get something to eat, or take a nap...hell you could probably benefit from both.” His eyes slowly shift from the gorgeous orange of the Suna sunset to you.   
“No,” you cock your head at him, “something just doesn’t feel right. Like you said it’s been quiet, I’m worried it might be *too* quiet.” You huff at that.   
“Well if you really feel like something bad’s gonna happen then you really should eat something. No sense in going into anything on an empty stomach. Alright!” You said as you hit your knees and dramatically stood and stretched. “You stay here then, and I’ll go pick us up some dinner. You want gizzards again? Or something else?”   
“Go wherever you want and just get me something, you know what I like.”   
“Mmkay~” Gaara turned from the now closed door of his office back to the skyline. Something was definitely about to happen. 

You made your way back to his office with the take out and put it on his desk before plopping back on his (your) couch.   
You began to dig in when Gaara slowly walked over to stand in front of you with an unreadable expression on his face. “Hey, what’s wrong? Do you not like it? I can get you something else-“ you were abruptly cut off when he put a gentle hand on your chin and pressed light a long light kiss on your forehead. His lips were dry, he should definitely put some chapstick on before his lip splits, but it was far from unpleasant. He pulls away with a sad look and says the last three words you expected to hear.   
“I’m sorry (name)”  
You were so confused until you heard and felt a gigantic boom coming from outside.  
“What!” You gasped out, “What the hell was that!?” Your eyes shot back to Gaara and saw him turn to naught but sand. “A clone?” You filled with dread. It felt like you were weighed under an entire ocean yet you would not drown.   
You ran to the roof. You ran as fast as your legs would take you. “What is it!?” You desperately thought to yourself, “What is it!!? What did I miss!! Were there any signs leading to an attack!? Is it an inside job!? Is it one person or a group!?” Your thoughts only got louder and louder until you were screaming in your own head. You throw the door to the roof open and look on at a mass of sand in the sky and a glittering of explosions. You take out a spy glass. A blonde you’ve never seen before is flying around on a giant white bird of some kind, launching strange bombs at Gaara.   
Normally you’d trust him to take care of it, but, he kissed you. Granted it was only a chaste forehead kiss, it was still more personal affection you’ve ever received from the man. The apology too. Something was up. When he said he had a bad feeling he should have been a little clearer.   
You wanted nothing more than to help him. Do something! But this was beyond you. All you could do was watch as he covered the whole village to shield us from a devastating explosion. Watch as his own ultimate defense explodes. You sank to your knees and watched helplessly as the cloaked man scooped him up from the sky and flew away. Tears pouring from your eyes, you desperately begged every deity who would listen, begged them to save him or give you the strength to do what they won’t. 

——— cut to gaara’s rescue ———

“Gaara.” Naruto softly said as the Kazekage was roused from the clutches of death.   
You tried. You tried so hard to control yourself. You knew he had been dead not 5 minutes ago and was most likely sore, but you couldn’t keep yourself from diving to the ground and wrapping him in a crushing hug as if he’d disappear if you didn’t. Even as he grunted in discomfort you wouldn’t let go.   
“Careful!” Temari scolded, “Don’t push him too hard! The rigamortus hasn’t completely worn off yet.” You pulled away but kept a hand on his back and the inter on his hand. He looked around in confusion.   
“Naruto? ... (name)?” At the sound of his voice the small army or Suna shinobi erupted in celebration.   
You bowed your head and started shaking. He started to ask what was wrong when he saw a tear fall from your face onto your lap. Not wanting to hurt him more you lightly leaned your head against his shoulder and let a dry chuckle escape. Before whispering just loud enough for the two of you to hear. “I can’t believe you. You get a clone to kiss me, then you go off and die. That’s a cruel trick Gaara.” You looks up and smile at him despite your tears, “I’m so happy your safe!” You shout before hugging him again. Then he did something even more unbelievable than coming back to life. He tipped your face up to him and placed those dry and cracked lips to yours. Despite the audience, though you suppose to be fair, they were so overcome by joy that most of them probably didn’t notice.   
Despite the situation, despite the sandy dry lips, despite the fact that you were a little irked at him for the trick he pulled with the sand clone; it was the best and sweetest kiss you’d ever shared. Until the next one that is.


End file.
